


The Surprise Magnus Likes

by QueenieLacy



Series: Play Your Role [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Choking, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Implied Cum Control, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Lingerie, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, implied collaring, implied sex toy usage, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Alec wants to surprise his master with something special. He just hopes his master can put his “I don’t like surprises” attitude away for one night.





	The Surprise Magnus Likes

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested “Alec in Lingerie” So here it is. If you want to request something, you can message me on tumblr. Queenielacy.tumblr.com

Alec chewed on his bottom lip nervously as he stood outside of his master’s bedroom door. He let out a nervous sigh as looked down at his choice of dress. Alec was wearing a simple sheer red babydoll that fell just below his hips. He reached up and adjusted the thin straps, making sure they were straight before looking down at himself. He could see his matching lace and mesh thong and the outline of his cock through the sheer mesh of the babydoll. He nervously tugged at the bottom of the babydoll, attempting to pull the dress down to cover more of his body but the babydoll didn’t stretch.

Alec just wanted to do something for his master. His master had been really spoiling him lately. Alec had received many beautiful collars from his master and sexually, he’d been spoiled as well. His master would let him cum whenever he wanted and had been using some of his favorite toys more often than not. Alec wanted to return the favor, so he went out and bought the lingerie piece he was wearing. 

He’d been so embarrassed while buying the babydoll, his cheeks turning a light red color when he asked the sales associate if they made the lingerie piece in his size. The woman had been lovely to him and helped find his size. She even pulled out some more pieces for him, saying the colors would look great on his skin tone and the tighter bodysuits would show off his figure better, but Alec declined to purchase them. He wanted to try this out first before getting anything else. He didn’t want to purchase more than one in case his master didn’t like it.

Oh, Raziel...what if his master didn’t like it? What if his master wasn’t attracted to this look? What if his master thought he looked ridiculous? Alec only ever wanted to please his master and now he was risking his master being very disappointed by his surprise. Should he just go and change? No, he couldn’t. He told his master he had a surprise and he didn’t want to look like a liar. Alec took a deep breath in before blowing it out and putting his hand on the door. 

* * *

Magnus looked at the clock on the bedside table before looking back at the door. His pet had been gone for awhile now, getting this surprise ready. The two had been on the couch in the living room. His hand around his pet’s throat, squeezing as he teased Alec’s cock, when his pet suddenly stopped him. Alec used his word for when he needed a break and Magnus immediately let go, worried he was choking his pet too roughly. He was about to ask Alec if he was okay when Alec said he had a surprise for him and wanted to get it before they got too far into their play. Magnus nodded and went to the bedroom to wait. He was starting to get worried about how long it was taking, but he was pulled from his thoughts when the bedroom door started to open.

“M-master?” Alec called out, his voice shaking with nervousness. 

“I’m here, pet.” Magnus returned as he looked toward the door. He still couldn’t see Alec as the door had only been cracked. 

“Can you…” Alec stopped to clear his throat. “Can you close your eyes, master?” He asked.

Magnus let out a chuckle. “Close my eyes? Will you finally come in if I close my eyes, pet?”

“Y-yes, master.” Alec answered. There was no turning back now.

“Okay then.” Magnus said and closed his eyes for his pet. “They’re closed.”

Alec pushed the door open so he could peek his head around it to see if Magnus’ eyes were really closed. Once he saw that they were closed, he pushed the door fully open and entered the room. He took another deep breath as he made his way over to where his master was. His master was sitting on the bed only in his underwear. The sight made him a little less nervous as he focused on how good his master looked and how he could see that Magnus was still half hard. He just hoped his master would be able to keep his erection after seeing him.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now master.”

After closing his eyes, Magnus could hear the door open and a few seconds after that he could hear feet padding across the hardwood floor. He could feel his pet’s presence as he moved to stand in front of him, moving close enough that Magnus could smell the rose fragrance his pet decided to use. 

Magnus opened his eyes when Alec said it was safe to do so. His jaw dropped and his now open eyes widened as he looked at the sight in front of him. His eyes roamed his pet’s body quickly, thinking his pet may disappear before he truly had the chance to appreciate how sexy he looked in the red babydoll. “Pet…” Was all Magnus could say as he picked his jaw up from the floor.

Any insecurities and fears Alec had about his master finding him unattractive in lingerie promptly went away when he saw his master’s reaction. His glamour almost immediately fell, revealing gold eyes that burned with desire. Alec could see his master’s cock twitch in his underwear and by the way Magnus’ fists were clenched, he knew his master was trying to hold himself back. Alec didn’t want him to hold back. 

“Surprise Master…I hope you like it.” Alec said, looking down at himself before looking back at Magnus who staring intently at him. “The straps crisscross in the back, master!” Alec exclaimed before spinning on his heels, turning around to show off the back of the babydoll.

Magnus let out a growl as his eyes locked onto Alec’s supple ass in the tiny red thong. The strap of fabric disappeared between those round globes that were just begging to be grabbed. Another growl bubbled up from his chest before he caught himself. He didn’t know what that was. He didn’t growl. He wasn’t a werewolf. “Come here, pet.” He ordered.

Alec felt a shiver go up his spine when he heard his master growl. That was new but not unwelcome. He turned around and walked over to his master, moving to stand between the man’s legs. He watched as Magnus reached up to lightly tug on the babydoll. “You got this for me?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded. 

“Yes, master.” Alec answered. He watched as Magnus moved his hands from the babydoll to his thighs, rubbing from front to back and then sliding his hands up to grab his ass. “Do you like it, master?” Alec asked innocently, as if he hadn’t even noticed Magnus’ reaction to him.

Magnus chuckled as he grabbed at Alec’s ass. “Do I like it?” He questioned as he slipped a hand between Alec’s cheeks. He pulled the thong to the side so he could rub at his pet’s hole. “I’ll show you how much I like it.” He promised before pulling his hand back and giving Alec’s ass a smack. “On the bed, hands and knees.” He demanded. 

Alec let out a gasp as Magnus’ finger circled his hole. He pushed back slightly into the teasing finger, but it didn’t last long. He let out a loud yelp at the slap, catching him off guard for a moment. He quickly nodded as he moved away from his master. “Yes, sir.” Alec answered before crawling onto the bed. He settled himself on his hands and knees, arching his back so his ass was in the air just like his master liked. 

Magnus moved to stand behind Alec, admiring the arch in his back and the way his pretty ass sat up. Magnus moved onto the bed behind Alec, reaching over to pull the babydoll up so he had a better view of his pet’s ass. He hooked a finger into the thong and pulled the strap to the side, licking his lips as he looked at Alec’s pink hole. Magnus leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his entrance before letting his tongue lap at the tight ring. 

“Oh!” Alec yelped as he felt Magnus’ tongue at his entrance. He clutched the sheets as his master’s tongue went to work, sliding across his hole before attempting to probe his entrance. He was still too tight for his tongue to slip inside of him. Alec tried to stay relaxed but his muscles clenched as he struggled to hold himself up. “Ah! Master, fuck…” He moaned out. 

Magnus hummed as he ate Alec out. He smacked his ass before grabbing the globe again. “Relax.” Magnus quickly ordered before diving back, his tongue moving up and down on Alec’s entrance. 

Alec unclenched his muscles as Magnus pleasured him more. “Raziel!” Alec moaned as Magnus’ tongue slid inside of him. His arms shook as he struggled to hold himself up, the pleasure making it tougher and tougher. Alec’s eyes rolled as Magnus’ tongue moved quickly, thrusting in and out of him. “Ah!” Alec yelled as his arms finally gave out and his shoulders hit the mattress. “Master! Oh, Raziel!”

Magnus used his tongue to fuck his pet open, sliding his tongue as deep as he could before pulling it back. He wrapped his lips around Alec’s hole so he could suckle at his entrance while tongue fucking him. When Alec’s arms gave out, Magnus reached up and grabbed Alec’s wrist without missing a beat. He pulled his arms back toward him and forced his pet to stay locked against his mouth.

Alec cried out as Magnus started to suck at his hole. The pleasure making his body squirm away from him master even though he wanted more. He felt his master grab his wrist and pull them back. Alec squirmed again and his master pulled his arms back hard. He gasped and realized he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. “Master!” Alec moaned, panting as he felt his cock leak precum onto his pretty thong. Magnus hummed against him and Alec gasped at the vibrations. “Oh, Master, please!” Alec cried out as his thighs started to shake. “Please, please...need you in me. Please.” He begged.

Magnus hummed as he pulled back to admire how wet and open his pet’s hole was. “Hm, you want me here?” Magnus questioned as he pressed his finger to Alec’s hole, circling his entrance as he pet nodded and told him yes. Magnus wordlessly slicked Alec’s hole with his magic before sliding one finger inside of his pet.

“Ah!” Alec moaned and gripped the sheets with his now free hands. “Fuck! Master, yo-!” Alec gasped when Magnus curled his finger and found his prostate. “Ugh! Fuck!”

“What was that, pet?” Magnus teased as he rubbed across Alec’s prostate, watching his thighs shake as his hips rolled to fuck Magnus’ finger. Magnus pulled his finger from Alec’s hole before smacking his ass. “Get on your back, pet.” He demanded before stepping off the bed to drop his underwear and grab the bottle of lube that was on the bedside table.

Alec whimpered as Magnus pulled away, not wanting to be without his master’s touch. “Y-yes, sir.” Alec answered and moved to lay on his back, his head on the pillows and his legs spread. It wasn’t long before his master occupied the space between his legs. He licked his lips as Magnus smeared the lube over his thick cock before letting the bottle roll onto the floor.

Magnus grabbed Alec’s legs and threw them over his shoulder before reaching down. He pulled the thong to the side and lined up at Alec’s entrance, slowly pushing inside of his pet. “Pet…” Magnus moaned as he felt his pet’s tight walls around his cock. He didn’t wait for his pet to adjust to his size. Magnus immediately started fucking his pet, pulling out and roughly pushing back inside of him.

“Fuck!” Alec arched off the bed as Magnus slid inside of him. He reached out to grab Magnus’ arms as his master pulled out and slammed back inside of him. “Oh, yes! Master!” Alec yelled as Magnus roughly fucked him into the mattress, eyes rolling as Magnus slammed into his sweet spot.

“Fuck…” Magnus let out another growl as he moved his hips, thrusting at a ridiculous pace even for a warlock. He changed his angle so he could get as deep inside of his pet as possible. “Gonna let me fuck this ass all night? Gonna let me use you, my pet?”

Alec quickly nodded. At this point, he’d agree to anything his master wanted. “Yes, yes! Use me, master! Fuck me all night! Want you inside me all night! Oh, fuck!” Alec moaned and his back arched as his master changed angles. “Fuck, you’re so deep master!”

Magnus gripped Alec’s hips to get more leverage as he pounded into his pet. “My little pet, so greedy for my cock.” He teased as he tested Alec’s flexibility, bending down to nip at his pet’s jaw as his legs were still on his shoulders. “I’m just as greedy for this ass. I’d stay inside of you all day if I could.”

“Fuck!” Alec moaned at the thought of his master being inside of him all day, being his master’s cock warmer. Alec threw his arms loosely around Magnus’ neck as his master fucked him harder.

Magnus growled against Alec’s neck as he pistoned his hips, thrusting hard into his pet. He could feel his magic coursing through him and feeling as if it was about to burst from him. It wasn’t a new feeling. There were other times when he and Alec were having sex that he felt like this, but this time it was a bit different. Magnus normally had no issue controlling his magic. Four centuries of life had taught him all of the tips, tricks and secrets of keeping your magic in check, but the warlock was currently struggling. He took his hands off Alec’s hips and gripped the sheets as he slowed his hips just a little. He pulled back from Alec’s neck and looked down to see blue sparks jumping from his hands. Magnus didn’t want to stop, Alec felt so good around him, but he knew he would end up hurting Alec if he didn’t. “Fuck!” He swore as he quickly pulled out, rolling off of Alec and onto his back.

Alec’s eyes fell close as Magnus started thrusting hard, hitting his sweet spot just right and making fireworks dance in front of his eyes. “Master…” Alec moaned as he allowed his master to use him as he saw fit. He noticed Magnus’ hips slightly slow down but Alec just figured his master wanted this to last longer. Alec raised his arms, going to grab at his Master, when he felt Magnus stop abruptly and pull out of him. Alec’s eyes snapped open as Magnus hit the bed next to him. He rolled over onto his side and saw Magnus lying next to him, his eyes close and chest heaving as he breathed heavily. 

“Mast-.”

“Just give me a second, my pet.” Magnus cut him off. “My magic...I…” Magnus trailed off as he fought to control his magic but it felt like it had a mind of its own tonight.

Alec looked over Magnus, eyes trailing down and stopping when they got to his master’s hands. Through clenched fists, he could see blue sparks jumping out from Magnus’ hands. The familiar blue magic seemed normally until Alec realized the sparks were all jumping in one direction instead of all over the place when Magnus lost control. He watched the sparked and raised an eyebrow at the thought that popped into his head. Alec reached out with his hand and hovered it over Magnus’ fist. As expected, the sparks started to jump up toward his hand. Alec smirked as he pulled his hand back. He decided to get their night back on track and threw his leg over Magnus’ body, moving to straddle his master. Alec pulled his thong out of the way before grabbing Magnus’ cock and sitting down on it.

Magnus’ eyes shot open when he felt Alec on top of him. “Hey! What are you-Ale-Oh, fuck!” Magnus moaned as Alec sat down on his cock, sliding back inside of his tight heat. 

“Master…” Alec moaned as he started to roll his hips. 

Magnus clutched the sheets beneath him as Alec started to move. “Pet, gotta stop…” He struggled to get out. “My magic…don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me, master.” Alec assured him as he placed his hands on Magnus’ chest to brace himself as he started to ride his master’s cock. “I trust my master.” He added before letting out a moan.

“Fuck!” Magnus moaned as Alec bounced up and down on his cock. He knows he should dump Alec off his lap but, damn, he felt so good. “Pet…” His voice wavering as Alec ground down to get Magnus deeper inside.

“Ah…” Alec moaned as Magnus’ cock hit his spot. He leaned down to lick along his master’s neck. “Come on, master. Take what’s yours.” Alec reached out to take Magnus’ hands, guiding them to his hips. Alec continued to move his hips as he nipped at Magnus’ neck, earning a growl from his master.

Magnus growled as Alec rolled his hips. Giving in, he held onto Alec’s hips tight as he flipped them over. He pounded into Alec as another growl was pulled from his throat. “So you think you can disobey your master?” Magnus growled out.

Alec yelped as Magnus flipped then over but quickly let out a string of moans as Magnus fucked him right. “N-no, m-aster.” Alec answered as he reached up to grab Magnus’ biceps. 

“Really?” Magnus questioned. “Because you just did.” He added, emphasizing every word with a hard thrust. 

“Nh! Fuck!” Alec cried out. “W-wanna ma ke you feel good, master.” Alec struggled to explain. “Master, wo-.” Alec tried to explain but Magnus’ last thrust hit his prostate dead on, making his eyes roll and a loud scream emit from his mouth.

“Fuck..” Magnus moaned as Alec clenched around him. “I should punish you, pet.” He breathed out. He could see his magic beginning to flare out from his hands as his thrusts sped up.

Alec whimpered. “Master, So-rry.” Alec moaned out. “Just wanted m-my ma-master.” He quickly added before Magnus’ magic flared out, blue light swirling around him. “Fuck!” Alec arched off the bed as he felt Magnus’ magic move through him. He didn’t know how to explain what he was feeling, but it was amazing. His body felt warm and like it was vibrating. Alec will swear up and down later that he saw into another plane of existence as Magnus’ magic seemed to massage his prostate. “Raziel!” Alec cried out as he gasped for breath.

“He can’t help you now.” Magnus growled as more of his magic flared out and wrapped itself around Alec. He felt his stomach tighten and his orgasm draw near as he felt the need to mark his pet as his own.

“Master!” Alec yelled as Magnus’ magic drove himself crazy. “I can’t hold back. I’m gonna cum!” Alec warned.

“Yeah, come on. Cum for me.” Magnus urged. 

“Master!” Alec came with a scream as another wave of magic hit him. He arched off the bed and his muscles shook as he came on his thong without being touched. His ears were ringing and he felt as if he was floating as Magnus fucked him through his orgasm.

“Fuck!” Magnus swore as his hips stuttered in their rhythm and he came inside of his pet. He fucked his cum deep inside of Alec, so there was no question who he belonged to. As he came down from his orgasm, his hips stopped and he carefully pulled out of Alec. 

“Alexander, are you okay?” Magnus quickly asked once he gathered himself. “Did my magic-.”

“Fuck…” Alec swore as he looked up at his husband, a small smile on his face. “What was that?”

Magnus shrugged. “I don’t know….That’s never happened before.”

Alec hummed. “So...what would I have to do to get that to happen again?” He asked and Magnus chuckled. 

“Probably wear something like this again.” Magnus explained as he moved to pull at the babydoll.

“Tomorrow.” Alec swallowed hard. “Tomorrow, we’re going to the store. The sales lady loves me.”

Magnus laughed as he moved to lay down next to Alec, pulling his husband into his arms and cuddling him. “As long as I get to pick out a few of the outfits.”

“You can pick out all of them.”

“...Deal.”


End file.
